1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic device enclosure assemblies, and particularly to an electronic device enclosure assembly with a connecting assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A server cabinet may comprise a plurality of electronic systems, such as a power system, a control system and an exchange system. When a plurality of server cabinets is used or transported, and no connecting assemblies are provided, the plurality of server cabinets may be disorderly placed and may occupy a lot of space. Furthermore, the plurality of server cabinets may be easily damaged during usage or transportation.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.